Heretofore, many different foot and leg devices have been proposed for the cure or prevention of heel sores. These sores are known more specifically as decubitutus sores, and generally form by frictional irritation between the heel of a bed-ridden patient and the bed linens.
Some of these prior devices can be seen in the patents granted to:
A. ragot et al U.S. Pat. No. 940,840; France Issued: June 7, 1948; PA1 G. w. streeter iii u.s. pat. No. 2,911,657 Issued: Nov. 10, 1959; and PA1 E. holy, jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,233 Issued: May 12, 1970.
These prior devices all suggest isolating the heel of the patient from the bed surroundings by a protective shielding or foot-like structure. Also, these devices suggested that aeration should be provided to the heel to aid the recuperative process.
All the aforementioned devices have recesses or perforations to provide aeration. However, because they rest upon the bed, or are used for walking, the perforations are very often blocked. This blockage seriously impairs the proper circulation of air about the heel.
The present invention was conceived as a protector which would overcome this drawback, while adding additional improvements for supporting the heel and leg in a better manner.